Heretofore, the use of physical exercise apparatus, while of material benefit to the user, has been a rather boring occupation for lack of something to attract the user's interest away from the mundane matter of maintaining good physical condition and some attention has been directed to providing some kind of pleasing entertainment while the exercising is in progress. With respect to the elastomeric type of exercise apparatus, however, it appears that little or no effort has been given to the matter of making use of the apparatus more interesting and pleasant, and the present invention is intended to provide a cure for this problem.